Merlin's Academy
by MirskianQueen
Summary: (Set beginning of Harry's fifth year) Harry is angry after being kept in the dark by Ron and Hermione, and furious with the Ministry slandering his name. So when he receives an acceptance letter to 'Merlin's Academy of Magic', he is quick to accept.
1. STORY INFO

_**MERLIN'S ACADEMY.**_

_**(Set beginning of Harry's fifth year) Harry is angry after being kept in the dark by Ron and Hermione, and furious with the Ministry slandering his name. So when he receives an acceptance letter to 'Merlin's Academy of Magic', he is quick to accept.**_

_**MERLIN'S ACADEMY.**_

_**(Set beginning of Harry's fifth year) Harry is angry after being kept in the dark by Ron and Hermione, and furious with the Ministry slandering his name. So when he receives an acceptance letter to 'Merlin's Academy of Magic', he is quick to accept.**_

_Due to a couple of people commenting that this chapter 'was a list not a story', I feel the need to point explain so I can__ avoid anymore 'this is _not a story_' reviews. ___

_I came up with a lot of information about the story, so I decided to make the first 'chapter' of this story just for _information about the story_. That way people could start with the story right away in the next chapter, without having to read all the info before they got to the beginning of the story. And it also makes it easier for people if I add anything new to the 'Story info' if its all in one place, instead of being scattered throughout chapters in the story. _

_**STORY INFO.**_

Harry receives his acceptance letter before the Dementor attack occurred. Since I'm not going to have him attacked, there won't be a trial - not for Harry anyway (see how mean I am giving away hints already - but what does my hint really mean? Mwahahahaha!)

_**Merlin's Academy.**_

Merlin's Academy was founded by Merlin (Duh, that's pretty obvious).

It is built on a magically protected island, which is constantly moving and is unseen by muggles; picture giant waterfalls and lakes, green grassy fields with mountains disappearing into the sky and white sandy beaches. The Academy Castle (yes, it's still going to be a castle) is built on top of the tallest mountain, surrounded by clouds, made from yellow sienna marble with stained glass windows.

The academy can only be accessed by a series of hidden portals that can only be used if a person is wearing a 'Academy Medallion', which is sent to potential students with their acceptance letter.

Merlin's Academy students are allowed to use /practice magic outside school, so long as there are no muggles present (or if the muggles present know of the existence of magic; although it is usually limited to immediate family - parents/guardians and brother/sisters)

Students can remain at the Academy for Holidays (including during the Summer)

Students and teachers at Merlin's Academy can use either a wand, or a staff; a staff is made from the same components as a wand (with the inclusion of magically spelled semi-precious stones/crystals fixed to the top of the staff) and has the same capabilities as a wand, but can also be used as a weapon on its own; without the use of magic, and can cast stronger/more powerful spells than wands.

_**Merlin's Academy School Rules**_

1) The use of offensive spells to inflict harm on another student is strictly forbidden.

2) Students are expected to, and responsible for keeping pets under control at all times.

2) Students must have permission from a teacher to explore/visit the island, and are only allowed off the school grounds in free time and on weekends.

4) Students are not allowed out after curfew.

5) Teachers residences are out of bounds for students, except with special permission from a teacher.

**MERLIN'S ACADEMY OF MAGIC SUBJECTS.**

_**MAGICAL**_

_**Compulsory.**_

- Charms and Enchantments.

- Potions (includes - Herbology and Alchemy).

- Magical Defense.

- History of Magic (Includes Ancient Studies).

- Magical Creatures.

- Elemental Magic.

_**Optional.**_

_- _Healing.

- Teleportation.

- Prophecies and Predictions.

- Ancient Runes.

_**NON-MAGICAL**_

_**Compulsory.**_

Mathematics.

English.

Etiquette (muggle and wizard customs)

_**Optional.**_

_- _Art and Music (includes Dance).

- Astronomy.

- Medieval Weaponry (includes Archery, Sword, Quarter staff/Magical staff (students will eventually make their own staff if they so desire) and Hand-to-hand combat).

_**CHARACTER PROFILES.**_

_**ACADEMY STAFF.**_

**Name: **Samara Campbell. (**Headmistress of 'Merlin's Academy of Magic**)

**Age: **68.

**Eye Colour: **Golden brown.

**Hair Colour: **Black.

**Personality:** kind, caring, determined, compassionate, generous.

**Staff: **Ebony wood with Dragon heartstring core, topped with a dark purple amethyst.

**Pet: **Artemis, a 10 year old, Golden Eagle (102 cm in length with a 2.34 m wingspan, weighing 6.35 kg.

**x**

**Name: **David Brown (**Magical Defense Professor**)

**Age: **35.

**Eye Colour: **Hazel.

**Hair Colour:** Blue.

**Personality:** Paranoid, serious, protective.

**Staff: **Aspen wood with Phoenix feather core, topped with amber.

**Pet:**

**x**

**Name: **Julius Michaelson (**Potions Professor**)

**Age:** 42.

**Eye Colour: **Changeable.

**Hair Colour:** Changeable.

(Because of his metamorphmagus ability, Julius never has the same hair or eye colour.)

**Personality: **Loyal, protective, intelligent.

**Wand: **Cherry tree wood with dragon heartstring core.

**Pet: ** Batita, a 6 year old, Serotine Bat.

**x**

**Name: **Colette Dorson (**Prophecies and Predictions Professor**)

**Age: **53.

**Eye Colour: **Light green.

**Hair Colour: **Blonde.

**Personality: **Enthusiastic, funny, charming

**Staff: **Silver Lime wood, Unicorn Hair core, topped with Diamond.

**Pet: **Luna a 2 year old white Persian cat, and Sebastian a 15 year old black cat.

**x**

**Name: **Brenda Lewis (**Academy Healer and Healing Professor**)

**Age: **47.

**Eye Colour: **Brown.

**Hair Colour: **Dark brown.

**Personality: **Kind, gentle, caring, stubborn, determined.

**Staff: **Willow wood, Phoenix feather core, topped with Jasper.

**Pet: **Red, a 8 year old, Irish Terrier.

**x**

**Name: ** Ariana Fitzgerald (**Charms and Enchantments Professor.**)

**Age: **32.

**Eye Colour: **Green.

**Hair Colour: **Red.

**Personality: **Friendly, devoted to friends and family, protective, loyal.

**Staff: **Pear wood, Unicorn hair core, topped with a Bloodstone.

**Pet: **Angel, a 3 year old, brown and white Guatemalan Pygmy-Owl.

**x**

**Name: **Janus Craige (**Astronomy Professor**)

**Age: **62.

**Eye Colour: **Silvery blue.

**Hair Colour: **Platinum blonde.

**Personality: **Mysterious, wise, nurturing, stern.

**Wand: **Mahogany wood, dragon heartstring core.

**Pet: ** Quoth, an albino Raven.

**x**

**Name: **Hoshiko Matsumoto (**Medieval Weaponry Professor**)

**Age: **47.

**Eye Colour: **Brown.

**Hair Colour: **Black.

**Personality: **Serious, paranoid, stubborn,

**Staff: **Apple wood, Thestral tail hair core, topped with Obsydian.

**Pet: **Iggy, an 11 year old green iguana.

**x**

**ame: **Adelia Goodriche (**Etiquette Professor**)

**Age: **55.

**Eye Colour: **Bright blue.

**Hair Colour: **Strawberry blonde.

**Personality: **Perfectionist, overly critical, strict, stern.

**Wand: **Maple wood, Unicorn hair core.

**Pet: **Lady, a 9 year old, red and white, Cavalier King Charles spaniel.

**x**

**Name: **Sabrina Romeo (**Art and Music Professor**)

**Age: **29.

**Eye Colour: **One blue, one green.

**Hair Colour: **Red and black (dyed)

**Personality: **Bright, bubbly, fun loving.

**Wand: **Cedar wood, Kelpie mane core.

**Pet: **Elvis, a 30 year old, blue and gold Macaw.

**x**

**Name: **Lachlan Aldrich (**English Professor**)

**Age: **51.

**Eye Colour: **Grey.

**Hair Colour: **Grey.

**Personality: **Patient, generous, responsible.

**Wand: **Holly wood, Phoenix feather core.

**Staff: **Holly wood, Phoenix feather core, topped with a sapphire.

**Pet: **None.

**x**

**Name: ** Cassiopeia Angelis (**Mathematics Professor**)

**Age: **61.

**Eye Colour: **Light brown.

**Hair Colour: **Auburn.

**Personality: **Gentle, friendly, loving.

**Staff: **White oak wood, Unicorn hair core, topped with an emerald.

**Pet: **Gypsy, a white ferret.

**x**

**Name: **Makena Barrett (**Ancient Runes Professor**)

**Age: **63.

**Eye Colour: **Green.

**Hair Colour: **White.

**Personality: **Vague, aloof, easily distracted.

**Wand: **Pinewood, phoenix feather core.

**Staff: **Pinewood, phoenix feather core, topped with Rose Quartz.

**Pet: **Elfie, a light grey, 10 year old Elf Owl.

**x**

**Name: **Vesta O'Neill (**Teleportation Professor.**)

**Age: **55.

**Eye Colour: **Grey.

**Hair Colour: **Red.

**Personality: **Authoritative, tenacious, sensitive, compassionate.

**Staff: **Willow wood, dragon heartstring core, topped with a ruby.

**Pet: **Snowflake, an albino phoenix.

**x**

**Name: **Rihanna Canavan. (**Elemental Magic Professor**)

**Age: **30.

**Eye Colour: **Violet.

**Hair Colour: **Blonde.

**Personality: **inspirational, highly intuitive, spiritual, extremely bright, truth seeker.

**Staff: **Oak wood, unicorn hair core, topped with amber.

**Pet: **None.

**x**

**Name: **Morgan Geddis (**Magical Creatures Professor**)

**Age: **64.

**Eye Colour: **Blue.

**Hair Colour: **Brown.

**Personality: **Adventurous, adaptable, intellectual, easy going.

**Wand: **Birch wood, unicorn hair core.

**Pet: **Fang, large grey wolf.

**x**

**Name: **Damon Rinehart (**History of Magic Professor.**)

**Age: **43.

**Eye Colour: **Dark brown.

**Hair Colour: **Black, flecked with white.

**Personality: **Sensitive, patient, considerate, kind.

**Wand: **Alder wood, dragon heartstring core.

**Pet: **Bobby, a Black dog with white feet (mongrel)

**STUDENTS.**

**Name: **Maya White.

**Age: **14.

**Eye Colour: **pale blue.

**Hair Colour: **platinum blonde.

**Personality: **Dependable, practical, studious.

**Staff: **Blackthorn word, phoenix feather core, topped with opal.

**Pet: **Garfield, a Red Mackerel Tabby Exotic Shorthair cat.

**x**

**Name: **Freya Quisenberry.

**Age: **17.

**Eye Colour: **Brown.

**Hair Colour: **Auburn.

**Personality: **independent, ambitious, strong willed, inventive.

**Wand: **Cherry wood, phoenix feather core.

**Staff: **Oak wood, phoenix feather core, topped with garnet.

**Pet: **Dexter, a Capuchin monkey.

**x**

**Name: **Maddox Zimmermann.

**Age: **15.

**Eye Colour: **One blue, one brown.

**Hair Colour: **Sandy brown.

**Personality: **Mystical, wise, eccentric, intuitive, imaginative, solitary.

**Staff: **Cheery wood, dragon heartstring core, topped with obsydian.

**Pet: **Gattina, a bad tempered black cat.

**x**

**Name: **Aidan Ottwell.

**Age: **15.

**Eye Colour: **Brown.

**Hair Colour: **Dark brown (nearly black)

**Personality: **loving, gracious, kind, sensitive.

**Wand: **Apple wood, griffin feather core.

**Pet: **Pulchriora (Latin for beautiful), a 3 meter long, purplish black, Boelen's Python.

_xx_

_So, any ideas about what my 'trial hint' means? come on guess, guess, you'll never guess it!_


	2. Prologue - A New School

_**MERLIN'S ACADEMY.**_

_**(Set beginning of Harry's fifth year) Harry is angry after being kept in the dark by Ron and Hermione, and furious with the Ministry slandering his name. So when he receives an acceptance letter to 'Merlin's Academy of Magic', he is quick to accept.**_

_**PROLOGUE.**_

Harry gaped as he watched the bird flying towards his bedroom window, a letter tied to it's leg. That wasn't what was shocking, after four years he was used to how wizards delivered letters; but it wasn't an owl flying towards him now, it was a gigantic Golden Eagle!

He opened his window in a daze as the massive bird arrived, gliding inside to land gracefully on his bed.

Walking across his bedroom, Harry frowned as he knelt down, wondering who the eagle belonged to, and why they had written to him. As soon as he untied the letter from the eagle's leg, it took off, soaring through the window, quickly disappearing from sight.

As he looked at the letter, Harry's frown deepened.

_Mr Harry Potter_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Turning the envelope over, Harry saw a gold wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a spiral triskelion. Sitting down on the edge of his bed, Harry ripped the envelope open, pulled the letter out and began to read.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_My name is Samara Campbell, and I am pleased to congratulate you on your acceptance at Merlin's Academy of Magic..._

Harry's eyes were wide, as he stared at the letter in disbelief. Of course he knew there were other Wizarding schools, but how he could have been accepted into another magic school, when he was already attending Hogwarts?

_... Merlin's Academy is a highly prestigious school, founded by Merlin over a thousand years ago. Merlin's Academy offers unprecedented opportunities in Magical education, the student body and faculty are among the very best in the world._

_As a student offered admission to Merlin's Academy, you are among a select group of individuals whose academic and personal qualities are particularly impressive._

_I am aware that you are currently studying at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and understand if you would prefer to remain there._

_However, should you wish to join our academy, you need only send your reply with your owl. Or should you desire to talk to someone from the Academy in person, the enclosed 'Academy Medallion' will transport you directly to the academy._

_Term begins on the 1st of September, we await your reply by no later than the 15th of August._

_Yours Sincerly,_

_Professor Samara Campbell_

_Headmistress._

By the time he finished the letter, Harry had made up his mind. Usually he looked forward to going back to Hogwarts, but after what had happened last year with the Triwizard Tournament, Cedric's death and Voldemort's return; he had almost been dreading returning to school.

And If he did go back to Hogwarts, he would have to face everyone who believed the crap the Daily Prophet was printing about him. Shaking his head, Harry snorted, as if he was going to put himself through that, when he had another option.

Lifting the envelope from his bed, Harry tipped the medallion out. It was an intricate gold Triskelion amulet, on a thick gold chain, with three interlocked spirals extending from the center - a dark red ruby. It was simple, but elegant at the same time.

As he reached out a hand to touch it, the memory of him and Cedric taking the Triwizard Cup made him pause. How did he know this wasn't a trap? After all he'd never heard of Merlin's Academy before.

Grabbing a piece of parchment, Harry began writing a letter to Sirius. He didn't want everyone to know about his supposed acceptance to 'Merlin's Academy', but he knew he could trust Sirius to keep his secret, and he needed to know if 'Merlin's Academy' was real.

xx

_Sirius,_

_I've just received an acceptance letter to ' merlin's Academy of Magic', but since I've never heard of it, I thought I should make sure the school actually existed..._

Sirius' eyes widened as he read harry's letter. Harry had been accepted in Merlin's Academy? The school wasn't the most well known, but it was one of the most renowned and respected magic schools in the world!

._.. If it is real, then I will be enrolling there, instead of returning to hogwarts this year._

Sirius gaped in shock, as far as he knew his Godson loved Hogwarts!

_... I know I've always loved Hogwarts in the past, but after last year, I just can't even think about going back, unless merlin's Academy is fake, and I have no other option. I hope you understand my decision, and I have to ask you not to tell anyone._

As he finished Harry's letter, Sirius shook his head, he wasn't going to stand in the way of his Godson's happiness, but he had a feeling that not everyone would be as understanding of Harry's decision.

xxx

Harry smiled as Hedwig returned, he hadn't expected a response quite so soon. Even if Merlin's Academy was real, he had expected Sirius to be shocked over his decision not to return to Hogwarts.

taking Sirius' letter from Hedwig, Harry sat down and unfolded it.

_Harry,_

_Firstly, I'm proud of you for writing to me, rather than trusting that the letter from Merlin's Academy was real. Although, to answer your question, Yes, Merlin's Academy is definitely real, and gaining acceptance to the school is incredibly rare, so congratulations!_

_I have to admit I was shocked when you said you didn't want to return to Hogwarts, but I understand your reasons, and I want you to know that I support your decision._

_I won't tell anyone until you're ready._

Putting Sirius' letter aside, Harry took a deep breath, so Merlin's Academy was real. His gaze went to the medallion that was still sitting, untouched on his bed. He reached out, picking it up, and gasped as the necklace grow warm in his hand, emitting a soft gold glow. It only lasted for a moment, then the glow faded, and the medallion turned cold.

Harry frowned, it wouldn't hurt to see what the school was like. "What the hell," he shrugged lifting the medallion. As soon as he dropped the chain over his neck, he felt the familiar jerk behind his navel as the portkey activated, speeding him away in a whirl of wind and color.


	3. Chapter 1 - Enrolling

_**MERLIN'S ACADEMY.**_

_**(Set beginning of Harry's fifth year) Harry is angry after being kept in the dark by Ron and Hermione, and furious with the Ministry slandering his name. So when he receives an acceptance letter to 'Merlin's Academy of Magic', he is quick to accept.**_

_I have added the 'School Rules' into the STORY INFO._

_**CHAPTER ONE.**_

He landed in the middle of the massive white and gold courtyard. Pushing himself to his feet, Harry's eyes were wide, as he gaped in shock.

It was like he'd stepped into a fairytale.

The gleaming golden-yellow marble, castle loomed in front of him; it huge towers, stretching up into the clouds.

Turning away from the castle, Harry felt his mouth drop open.

He could see the entire island stretching out before him. White, sandy beaches, vibrant, green grassy fields, vast, crystal blue lakes, gargantuan, cascading waterfalls, and although the mountain where the castle was built, was the tallest; it was one of many, and most of the other mountains peaks disappeared into the clouds as well.

It was stunning. He'd thought Hogwarts was impressive, but compared to this, Hogwarts' beauty paled in comparison.

"I had a feeling I would be meeting you today, Mr Potter."

Harry spun around, and found himself facing a tall woman with piercing, golden brown eyes and black hair that was slowly turning grey.

She smiled at him, stepping forward as she held out a hand, "Professor Samara Campbell."

Shaking her hand, Harry couldn't help grinning at the Headmistress, "Your school is incredible."

"I take it that means you're thinking about coming here this year?" Professor Campbell asked, raising her eyebrows questioningly.

"More than thinking about it," if he'd had any doubts about whether he was going to change schools, they'd disappeared the moment he had seen Merlin's Academy.

"Well then," Professor Campbell's smile widened as she guided Harry towards the Castle "why don't we go to my office and get everything sorted out?"

Harry's eyes widened as they walked through the doors, the Entrance Hall was huge; the walls were all gold marble, with white marble pillars, and crystal chandeliers hung from from the ceiling.

"Impressive, isn't it?"

When he looked at Professor Campbell, she was grinning. harry couldn't help grinning in return, "it's incredible."

"I'm glad you thinks so," Professor Campbell led him toward a large, black door. "Here we are,"

Harry looked at her, confused. "Your office is on the first floor?"

"I find it makes students more likely to come to me, if they have a problem." The headmistress told him, ushering him inside her office. As he walked inside, harry found himself surprised again, by the laid-back simplicity of the office's decor; there was a suede leather couch with matching armchairs in the middle of the room, a few paintings of nature landscapes hung on the walls, and a large antique white oak desk was centered along the back wall.

"Right then," Professor Campbell smiled at Harry as she sat at her desk. "Take a seat, anywhere you like, and we'll get started."

Harry sat at the desk, on one of the cushioned chairs opposite Professor Campbell. "What do I need to do?"

The Headmistress smiled warmly as she opened a drawer, pulling out several pages of parchment. "First off, you need to sign this." She said, pushing the top page across the dress. "It's just to say you agree to follow the school's rules."

Lifting the paper, Harry frowned as he read the short list of rules. "That can't be all the rules," there was only five listed!

Professor Campbell smiled, chuckling as she shook her head. "There are other rules, of course, But those are the most important ones pertaining to students."

"Alright," taking the quill Professor Campbell held out to him, Harry signed the form, handing it back to the Headmistress. "What's next?"

"The next form is for you Guardians to sign..." Professor Campbell smiled gently when Harry grimaced, "I'll come back with you, to help explain everything." She put the form aside, and looked at Harry. "So, now we need to sort out your classes." She held out the next page for him, "This is a list of all the classes we have."

Taking the proffered page, Harry looked at the classes; there were compulsory and optional classes, and each had Magical and Non-magical classes. The Compulsory 'Non-magical' classes surprised him, looking up, Harry found himself frowning again "Maths and English?"

"Those two classes always get a few raised eyebrows," Professor Campbell said with a sigh. "They were one of my first changes to merlin's Academy, after I became Headmistress."  
>"Why?" Harry asked, still frowning.<p>

"Because I noticed that quite a few of the students who came here, had below average spelling and mathematical skills." Professor Campbell shook her head, "Every year, I have to explain why 'Maths and English' are compulsory classes, just because they don't have anything to do with magic." She looked at Harry, and shrugged. "Tell me though, just because you're a wizard, should that mean you shouldn't know how to spell, or use proper grammar, or know basic addition or subtraction?"

"That does make sense," Harry agreed, and he liked the idea of having a class for muggle and wizard customs; having been raised by muggles, he knew how strange the wizarding world seemed.

"Why don't you take a look at the optional classes, and see what you'd like to do?"

Harry took a look at the classes, cocking his head thoughtfully. "Healing and Teleportation would be interesting," He looked at Professor Campbell, "is Prophecies and Predictions the same as 'Divination'?"

"Yes, it is." Professor Campbell told him, "But unlike Professor Trelawney, our Professor Dorson is a truly gifted seer." She smiled at Harry, when he still looked unconvinced. "You could sit in on the first couple of classes and see what you think."

Harry frowned, if 'Professor Dorson' was an actual seer, and could really teach the subject properly, then learning about Prophecies and Predictions could be useful. "I guess I could do that," he looked back at the list of classes, "I like Astronomy..." Harry shook his head, as he read the last optional class. "Medieval Weaponry?"

"Merlin's Academy was founded in Medieval times," Professor Campbell explained. "Teaching Medieval Weaponry, is a way for us to honour our schools history."

Harry frowned, then shrugged. "I guess it could be interesting."

"That's the classes out of the way." Professor Campbell said, writing his class choices down. "The only thing left to sort out here, is your dorm room." She looked at Harry. "Do you want to share, or would you like a room to yourself?"

Harry stared at the Headmistress in surprise, "I can have a room to myself?"

"Of course," Professor Campbell smiled as she stood. "If memory serves, we only have a half dozen single dorm rooms left." The Headmistress placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, guiding him from her office. "Let's see if we can find one you like."

xx

Harry smiled, as he stared around the room; the floor was thick, soft, black-red carpet, against the left wall, was a 4 poster bed, in one corner, there was a dark wood dresser, and a large desk made from the same dark wood as the dresser, was pushed up against the wall in front of the window, overlooking one of the giant waterfalls. "Can I have this one."

"You're sure?" Professor Campbell asked, "because there are others you can look at," she reminded harry, gesturing out into the hall.

"I'm sure," Harry grinned at her, "It's perfect."

"Alright then," taking a deep breath, Professor Campbell smiled at harry. "The only thing we need to do now, is have your Aunt and Uncle sign the permission form."

Harry grimaced, "they aren't going to be happy to see you." He'd already explained how Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon felt about magic.

"Oh I think they will be rather happy with what I have to tell them," her eyes gleamed as Harry frowned. Chuckling, Professor Campbell shrugged. "Students of Merlin's Academy, are allowed to remain at the school during all holidays."


End file.
